


The Past Revisited

by mulderette



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderette/pseuds/mulderette
Summary: Callen talks to Sam about his father and his past.  Contains spoilers for "Glasnost."  Added a new chapter about Thanksgiving.





	1. Chapter 1

"G?" Sam called out as he entered the boathouse. It was very quiet and appeared deserted, but he knew his partner was there. His car was parked outside.

"Hey, Sam," Callen replied from his recumbent position on the sofa. He slowly sat up and gave his friend a curious look. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sam said, taking a seat on the sofa next to Callen. "I stopped by your house…"

"Oh yeah? I wasn't there."

"You're a funny guy, G," Sam said. "I know you weren't there. You want to know who was there though?"

Callen rolled his eyes. "I know who was there, Sam."

Sam nodded. "He seemed disappointed that I wasn't you. So…why is Garrison at your house, but you're here?"

"I just came here to think," Callen said. "I wanted to go someplace quiet."

"So, I guess I'm interrupting you then," Sam said. "You want me to leave?"

Callen hesitated but then shook his head. "No, you don't have to leave, but, how did you know where I was?"

"Eric," Sam said, smiling.

"Really? Why didn't you just call?" Callen asked.

"I did call. You didn't answer."

"You did?" Callen gave a genuine look of surprise to his partner as he pulled out his phone which clearly indicated one missed call. "Oh…sorry, Sam. I guess I missed it somehow."

"No big deal," Sam replied as he regarded his partner closely, unable to read the look on his face, but it was obviously not a happy one. "You okay, G?"

Callen slowly nodded. "Yeah…yeah , I'm fine, Sam…it's just…" He sighed then shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"Come on. You can't start off like that and then just drop it. You know I'm not going to let it go."

Callen smiled and looked at his partner. "I guess I do know that…You know how I used to avoid Nate like the plague whenever our psych evaluations came up?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, you used to make him crazy when he couldn't get you to talk to him."

"Yeah well, if things were different…he might have finally gotten his chance," Callen said quietly.

Sam sighed softly. Of course this whole thing would be getting to his partner. It would be weird if it wasn't. "So I take it you still don't want to talk with Nate?"

Callen quickly shook his head then looked back at Sam. "How can I?" he asked. "After what he did?" I just…I don't trust him anymore, Sam. I just…I can't…" Perhaps he could have gotten past the whole waterboarding incident with Nate, but the way he had casually thrown around information that should have been confidential, that was a whole different thing. Callen didn't think he would ever be able to trust Nate again, certainly not with anything private or important.

Sam nodded. "I understand…"

"But you think I'm wrong?" Callen asked, defensively.

"Whoa, G," Sam said. "Did I say that? You're wound up pretty tight tonight."

"Sorry," Callen said. "I guess I am…"

"There are other professionals you could talk to," Sam began slowly, hesitant to even broach the subject, sure that it wasn't the path his partner would choose.

"No, I'm not doing that," Callen said. "I…I just can't talk to strangers about this stuff…" He knew they were supposedly bound by confidentiality, but what did that really mean? He had trusted Nate and look what had happened there.

"Well…you could always talk to me, G…"

Callen nodded. He knew it was true. Out of anyone, Sam was the person he trusted most. "We can try," he finally said after a long silence, surprising himself almost as much as he surprised Sam with his answer.

Sam just stared back at his partner, allowing him to take the lead, not wanting to scare him off from whatever he might be compelled to say.

"I know you know things, Sam…" Callen began hesitantly as he stared down at the floor. "Things about my childhood…some that I've told you...others that I haven't, stuff you've put together on your own..."

Sam shook his head. "G…I would never pry into your personal information behind your back. I may have heard certain things over the years, but most of what I know came from you." Sam had learned to really listen to Callen and to read between the lines since very early on in their partnership.

"I realize that. It wasn't an accusation," Callen finally looked up and met his partner's eyes. "I trust you more than anyone else in this world. You are my family, Sam." He shook his head, looking down again. "You're the only one who doesn't have an agenda, who didn't… who didn't use me for your own ends. Hetty…I know she cares about me, but…it's not the same. There were always the secrets, the things she wouldn't or supposedly couldn't tell me, but secrets like that, especially when they involve me, don't exactly foster trust…"

Sam nodded. There were times when he found it hard to trust Hetty, as well, and there had been times when he had been outraged on his partner's behalf against her.

"Anyhow," Callen sighed deeply and then continued. "My first few years in the system, when I was really young, I tended to believe whatever foster parents told me…that whatever they did to me was my own fault, that I was bad, that I deserved it for one reason or another…"

"Oh G…" Sam shook his head sadly, trying unsuccessfully to keep his emotions at bay, but they were clearly evident in his eyes.

Callen looked at his partner. "I'm not trying to gain sympathy, Sam. I'm just trying to tell you where I'm coming from. Those early years, it was mainly just trying to be good, avoiding trouble, hiding when things got really bad…not that hiding ever helped…but…" Being good hadn't helped either. It was all luck of the draw. If you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, you were in trouble. That's how it had always been. He was lost in the memories for a few moments, but then shook his head, wanting to block those images from his mind. "I can't forget…you can't just block out getting tossed down a flight of stairs when you're five years old…it just doesn't work like that," he ended in a whisper.

Sam had no words. Callen had never been this open with him before. It was a whole new and unexpected side to him. He put his arm around his friend and patted his shoulder supportively.

After a few minutes of silence, Callen stood up and slowly wandered around the boathouse. Sam just sat on the sofa and waited, knowing that G needed to do this in his own way, on his own time table. When Callen returned to the sofa, he had a piece of paper which he absently began forming into a simple airplane. "I think I get the whole origami thing," he said as he took the plane and tossed it, watching as it quickly fell to the floor. He frowned, disappointed with the limited flight.

"It's easier than reassembling toasters," Sam said, smiling, as he reached down to the floor and picked up the plane. "I hope this wasn't something important, G…"

Callen shook his head, giving Sam a faint smile in return. "No, nothing important…" He hesitated for a few moments and then began talking again. "As time went on…I began to grow up and my views started to change. I would look around and see what other kids were going through, sometimes really young and innocent kids, and I began to realize all these kids couldn't be bad. They'd been dealt a lousy hand, just like I had. That was when I started to develop, for lack of a better term, survival skills."

Sam couldn't help but compare his own upbringing to that of his partner's. While he'd been learning the values of duty, honor and country at the military academy, Callen had been just trying to survive in whatever way he could.

"I learned how to pick my battles, which of the older kids to avoid and which to try to develop some kind of an alliance with. It was kind of like a real life game of Survivor. Who you hung out with could determine everything, sometimes even life and death…" he shuddered very slightly, but still obvious enough for Sam to notice. "I toughened up, learned to lie really well, to steal…I was no angel, that's for sure. I did what I had to do to survive…"

Sam was stunned at the way his partner was opening up and didn't want to interrupt him unless it was absolutely necessary, almost afraid he would break whatever spell his partner was under if he did. He focused wholeheartedly on Callen as he continued to speak.

"So now…my father comes and…even if I wanted to, I don't know if I can ever forgive him Sam…there's just so much bad stuff that happened and I blame him. It may be wrong, but I can't help it. I've always been told that people were trying to protect me and that's why things were the way they were, but I wasn't protected. Granted, no one killed me, but I can't help but think he could have kept me and found a way to protect me. No matter what the reasons were, I still feel like I was tossed away…that I wasn't important enough or he didn't care enough about me to want to keep me… He's my father…shouldn't he have wanted me?"

The look Callen gave Sam almost broke his heart. He looked sad and lost and Sam knew, if he had been his son, that he could have never given him up. "G…I think you're putting too much pressure on yourself," he said softly. "You need to let yourself feel how you feel. There's no right or wrong answers to something like this. You need to just take your time and see what happens. You can't solve this overnight."

"Still…he's not a young man, Sam…one day…it could be too late…" Callen found himself looking anywhere but at Sam, blinking his eyes rapidly, trying to contain the moisture that was forming.

"He made his choices, G…a long time ago. You were a child. You didn't get to make a choice. You were totally at the mercy of others. If you can forgive him, fine, but if you can't…that's fine too. His choices had consequences. You don't have to forgive him…and you shouldn't feel guilty if you can't."

"But I've spent my whole life looking for answers, Sam… I just don't know what to do…"

"You can still get those answers. I think Garrison is more than ready to give them to you. After that, you can decide. Just do what your heart tells you. I think you'll know the right thing to do when the time comes."

Callen nodded as he gave his partner a heartfelt look. "Thanks, Sam…I can always count on you."

"You're welcome," Sam replied. "You know I'm always here for you."

"I know."

"But for now, it's getting pretty late," Sam said, glancing at his watch. "You're not planning on staying here all night, are you? You know you're welcome to come home with me."

Callen shook his head. "No thanks. I'm actually going to head home and maybe see about getting some of those answers."

Sam nodded. "You know where I'll be if you need me."

Callen smirked. "And if not, I'll have Eric track you down."

Sam smiled as he got up from the sofa. "Come on, buddy, let's get out of here. It'll be time for work again before we know it."

Callen got up as well and the two headed out of the boathouse to where their cars were parked.

"Thanks again, Sam," Callen said, giving Sam a one-armed hug before the other man got into his Challenger.

"You hang in there, G…and if you need me tonight, I'm just a phone call away."

Callen nodded, his blue eyes filled with emotion as he waved at his partner and got into his car, ready to hear whatever answers his father would finally give him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam quickly grabbed his cell phone as it buzzed and glanced at the caller ID. "Good morning, G," he said as he held the phone up to his ear. "How are you?" He'd been half expecting his partner to call during the night, but the phone had remained silent until now.

"Hi, Sam. I'm good. I just wanted to tell you I won't be in today."

"You're not sick are you?" Sam asked with concern.

"No…nothing like that. Today is Katerina's funeral. I'm going to take my fath…Garrison to it. I was going to come in late, but Hetty told me just to take the whole day off, so I'm going to do that."

"I think that's a good idea," said Sam. He knew Callen had a lot to process with his father. A day off could only help. "Well, thanks for letting me know…You hang in there and call me later if you want."

"I'll likely take you up on that…you have a good day, Sam."

"You too. Take care, G."

xxxxx

For Sam, the day went well. He partnered up with Deeks and they spent a good part of the day out in the field, tracking down people of interest for a case. Deeks had just left to go pick up Kensi for dinner and Sam was about to head home when his cell phone buzzed. "Hey, G," Sam said, grabbing his bag and walking towards the exit. "Everything okay?"

"Hi Sam…I was wondering if you could meet me for dinner or a drink or something?" Callen asked. "I know I'm not giving you any notice, and if you can't, that's fine…"

"I can meet you," Sam said quickly. "Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't really matter. You can pick. You're the one going out of your way."

Sam tried to think of a place his partner liked where they would be able to talk freely. "How about Ray's?" he finally asked. It was a casual restaurant, which they both liked, and it wasn't too busy during the week so they would be able to talk.

"Okay, see you in about a half hour?"

"Sounds good, G. I'll see you soon." Sam dialed his phone on his way out to the Challenger to let Michelle know that he wouldn't be home for dinner. His wife was very understanding, as he had known she would be. His partner was almost as important to Michelle as he was to Sam.

xxxxx

Callen was already seated at a table, nursing a beer, when Sam walked into the restaurant. "Hey G, hope you haven't been waiting too long," Sam said as he took a seat across from his partner. He studied his friend closely, but couldn't really tell how he was doing from his expression.

Callen shook his head. "No, I just got here a few minutes ago. How was work today? Anything exciting happen?"

"Not really. Deeks and I went out and interviewed some people about the Harrison case. Still haven't come up with much though."

Callen nodded and took a sip of his beer, but Sam could tell he wasn't really interested in the case. Just then, the waitress came over and handed them menus while Sam ordered a glass of wine. When the waitress returned with Sam's drink, they ordered their food and then Sam looked at Callen speculatively. "So…"

Callen sighed heavily as he met Sam's eyes and Sam could see how tired he looked.

"I don't even know where to begin," Callen admitted.

"Was the funeral rough?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah…well, you know, funerals are always hard…my…Garrison was pretty upset as was Alex… Ironically, Katerina was buried pretty close to where my sister's grave is…"

"Guess you had a pretty rough day…" Sam gave Callen a sympathetic look. "Has Garrison had a chance to talk to you?"

Callen nodded. "He had a lot to say…maybe not so much in the amount of words, but what he said sure packed a wallop."

Sam inwardly braced himself. He really hoped that Callen's father wasn't going to throw his life into complete turmoil. G had gone through enough.

"To begin with…Garrison said that I was better off on my own than being with him as a child…" Callen shook his head. "I told him I understood, and to a point maybe I do. I understand that his work with the refugees, all the lives that were saved, was important, but…I don't know Sam…I feel like I keep rehashing the same things over again and I should probably just get over it, but when I go back in time to that boy who was alone, getting bounced from foster home to foster home, I know he wouldn't have understood it and a part of me still doesn't either, no matter how selfish that may sound…"

"Come on G…give yourself a break," Sam said gently. "You're certainly not selfish. You had to go through a lot of years of crap. I don't care what anyone says…you're not just going to get over it."

"I told him I didn't forgive him…that I don't know if I ever will… It's not even just me…its Amy too. I can't help but hold him accountable for that… My feelings aren't just going to change overnight."

Sam nodded. "Like I told you last night, you don't have to forgive him, G. You are allowed to feel how you feel and you shouldn't feel guilty about it."

"I guess you're right…" Callen sighed and met Sam's eyes. "There's more…"

"Okay…"

"Garrison was involved with Katerina."

"Involved how?" Sam asked, "You mean involved, involved?"

Callen nodded. "He was in love with her…"

"And?" Sam prompted. He could see from Callen's expression that there was obviously more.

"And…he had a daughter with her…"

Sam's eyes widened as he stared back at Callen, stunned. "So Alex…"

"Is my sister…"

"And her son is your nephew…"

Callen took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Yeah…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah…wow… I still can't even believe it myself…"

"Does Alex know?"

Callen nodded. "She does now…"

"You told her today?" Sam asked.

"Yes…I told Garrison no more secrets. It wouldn't have been fair to her. She had a right to know."

"So, how did she take it?" Sam asked, hoping for his partner's sake, that she hadn't taken it badly.

"Considering everything that's happened, I guess she took it pretty well," Callen said. "It was a little awkward and then she cried and that made her son upset…but after she calmed down…it was better…it was good…" He smiled, his eyes welling as he gazed back at his partner. "I can't believe I have a sister, Sam. After all this time… I just… part of me still doesn't even believe it…"

"I'm very happy for you, G," Sam said, giving his partner a heartfelt smile. "After all these years of, well basically hell…you deserve to have some good news finally."

"We're going to try to make it work…the whole family thing," Callen said. "Garrison is going to be staying with me for a while…I'm not really sure how that's going to go, but we'll see, I guess. We're all going to get to know each other and just see what happens…"

"That's good…it's really good news…"

"Anyhow…I wanted you to be the first to know, Sam, because you…you're my brother. And you've been there for me through so much of this. And I really appreciate it...everything you've done." Callen took a couple of deep breaths, obviously overwrought with emotion. "I think I'd better stop talking about this now," he said with an emotional smile. "I don't think I want to lose it in this place. It'd be a little bit embarrassing and I want to be able to come back here."

"Okay, but you know you can talk to me anytime G…" Sam said. "You're my brother too and I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Callen nodded. "I know that, Sam…it's the one thing I know I can always count on for certain."


	3. Thanksgiving

Callen got into Sam's car and smiled at his partner. "Good morning, Sam. It's a little bit chilly out there this morning," he said as he held his hands in front of the Challenger's heating vents. "How are you doing?"

"Good morning, G," Sam returned his partner's smile and pulled the Challenger away from the curb in front of Callen's house. "I'm good. How are things with you?"

Callen shrugged. "They're okay…Garrison gets up super early…"

"Yeah?" Sam glanced at his partner. "Is that a problem?"

"No…yeah…I don't know… he likes to chat in the morning. I'm just used to having peace and quiet when I get ready for work."

Sam grinned. "Trust me, you'll get used to it. Only time I get any peace and quiet in the morning is when we're out on the road on a case. Michelle and Kamran don't know the meaning of a quiet morning."

They were silent for a few minutes and then Sam spoke. "So…Thanksgiving…"

"What about Thanksgiving?" Callen asked, looking at his partner with a slight smirk. "Did you want to rescind your invitation?"

"No, I was thinking more about your family."

"Oh…yeah…I guess it would be kind of rude to leave Garrison alone in my house," Callen said.

"Of course, he's welcome at our house too, G," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam," Callen said.

"And your sister and her son can come if they'd like, plus any significant other who may be in Alex's life."

"Oh…" Callen gave Sam a surprised look and then pondered that for a few moments. "That's nice of you to offer, Sam, but…I don't know…they could have plans already…" He shook his head. "I don't know if there's anyone in her life either. She didn't mention it and I didn't want to pry."

"Well, it can't hurt to ask her, G," Sam prodded gently. "She said she was going to spend Thanksgiving with her mom, right? Could be a hard day for her. She may very well want to spend it with her newfound brother and father."

"I guess I could ask her…" Callen said slowly, still seeming a little unsure.

"Well you think about it, G and let me know," Sam said. "The more, the merrier."

Callen nodded. "Okay, Sam. I'll think about it…and thanks."

Xxxxx

Kamran bolted to the front door the second the doorbell rang. "Hi Uncle Callen!" she said enthusiastically as she hugged him tightly.

"Hi Kamran," Callen returned her hug with a smile. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you," she said.

"Kamran, let Uncle Callen and his family come in," Sam said, coming to the door behind his daughter. "Hi G, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sam."

Kamran stood aside and made no secret of her curiosity as she gazed at the visitors. "This is Garrison…my father," Callen said, this is my sister, Alex and her son, Adam. You already know Sam and this is his daughter, Kamran."

Garrison and Alex greeted Kamran and then were escorted into the Hanna's living room where they met Michelle and Aiden.

"Can I help with anything?" Callen asked Michelle as she was about to make her way back into the kitchen.

"You can make the gravy if you'd like," she answered, then laughed at the almost terrified look on his face. "Go make yourself at home. Kam, honey, you can come and give me a hand."

Kamran obediently followed her mother into the kitchen, after giving a long look at Adam who had placed his hand in Callen's.

"You have a lovely family," Alex commented to Sam as she took a seat.

"Thank you," Sam said as the two shared a smile.

Garrison looked to be a bit ill at ease as he stood by Aiden who was sitting in front of the television, intently watching a football game.

"Have a seat, Garrison," Sam said, watching as the older man finally sat down by Alex. "Can I get anyone a drink?"

Drinks were declined for the time being and Sam sat down next to Callen who had joined Aiden to watch the game.

After a short time, Michelle came out and quickly took in the dynamics of the room. "Alex?" she asked. "Would you like to come and help with a few things?"

"I'd love to," Alex said, smiling as she got up and followed Michelle into the kitchen, leaving Adam with Garrison who had been attempting to engage the boy.

"So how's school going, Aiden?" Callen asked during a commercial break.

"It's going really well, Uncle Callen," Aiden said with a smile, "but I'm sure you already know that from my dad."

"Hey, doesn't a father have a right to be proud of his son?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Aiden said with a pleased smile. "Just don't overdo it."

"Sam doesn't say anything that's not true, Aiden," Callen said, patting Aiden's shoulder. "He's right. He has every right to be proud of you and Kam."

Sam's gaze traveled over to where Garrison was sitting with Adam and he couldn't help but notice the older man's attention was focused on Aiden. He wondered where his thoughts were, if he was having regrets over what he could have had with his own children if he had chosen to stay in their lives. He fixed his attention back on the game and about a half hour later, Michelle came back into the room and announced that dinner was ready, and the Hanna family and their guests made their way into the dining room.

xxxxx

"Oh that was outstanding, Michelle," Callen said, as he leaned back against his chair and patted his stomach contentedly. "I don't think I'll be eating for a week." He had pretty much stuffed himself, having at least sampled each of the many side dishes along with plenty of turkey.

"That's too bad, G," Sam said with a grin. "Michelle made some pretty delicious-looking pies. I'd say I'll save you a slice, but I don't think they'll last that long."

"Don't worry, Sam," Callen said, smiling back at his partner. "I did make sure to save a little part of my stomach for some pie. I know how important that is from past experience."

Alex and Garrison echoed Callen in praising Michelle's meal and the group went out into the living room to relax for a bit before dessert. Callen sat with Alex this time and the two seemed to easily settle into a conversation as Adam edged closer and closer to Callen until he ended up sitting on his uncle's lap. Sam couldn't help noticing that Callen seemed much more at ease with Alex and her son than he did with Garrison. He supposed they shared a bit of a camaraderie, in that neither of them had ever gotten a chance to know their father.

After a little while, Callen ended up back with Sam. He had spoken with his father a little bit, but it had been awkward. Alex seemed better able to communicate with Garrison. She had a very easy going manner about her and Garrison seemed more comfortable with her as well. He supposed it was just going to take time for him and Garrison to really develop any kind of a relationship. As his gaze traveled around the room, it settled on Kamran who was sitting quietly, reading a book. Callen couldn't help but find her behavior puzzling. She was never that quiet and she really hadn't spoken to him much at all. "What's up with Kam?" he asked Sam. "Is she not feeling well?"

Sam smiled at his partner. "She's fine, G. I just think she's feeling a little bit jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Callen asked, looking at Sam in confusion.

"I think she's afraid of losing her place in her favorite uncle's heart, now that you have a new nephew," Sam replied.

"What?" Callen asked, troubled at hearing this newest bit of information. "But that would never happen, Sam. I love Kam…I love both your kids. That would never change."

"You and I both know that," Sam said, "but we're not 12-year-old girls."

"Oh…I guess I'd better talk to her…" Callen said and he got up and walked over to Kamran.

"Hey, Kam," Callen said, squatting beside her chair. "I've barely heard a peep out of you today. Are you ignoring me?"

"Of course not," Kamran turned her attention away from the book and gazed sadly at Callen. "I would never do that…"

"So…it's because you're reading such a good book that I haven't spent any time with you?"

"No…" Kamran dropped her gaze from Callen's and sighed. "I just thought you were busy…with your new family…"

"I'd never be too busy for my favorite niece, Kam," Callen said gently. "You should know that by now."

"But…I'm not your real niece…not like he's your real nephew…" she said, looking over at Adam.

"Oh Kamran…you're my real niece in every way that matters," Callen said. "You know how much I love your dad, right?"

Kamran nodded, listening to him attentively.

"Well, I love his family every bit as much. You, Aiden, your mom and your dad are my family. You'll always be my family. I couldn't love you any more, even if we were related by blood. Do you understand?"

Kamran nodded, teary eyed as she flung her arms around Callen and hugged him tightly. "I love you sooo much, Uncle Callen,"

"I love you too, Kam," Callen said, feeling a little bit choked up himself.

xxxxx

From across the room, Sam smiled as he watched the interaction between his partner and his daughter. He was glad to see that all appeared well between the two of them.

"Sam? Do you mind if I speak with you?" Garrison asked in his heavily accented voice.

Sam turned towards Callen's father curiously. "Of course I don't mind, Garrison," he replied. "What would you like to talk about?"

Garrison's gaze went to Callen and Kamran. "You are very close to Grisha, da?"

Sam nodded solemnly. "He's my best friend. He's like a brother to me."

"Da, I see how the two of you are together. Arkady has told me how you have my son's back. I know how much you care about him."

"I'm surprised Arkady would say that," Sam said. "We're not exactly besties."

"Besties?" Garrison asked in confusion.

"Best friends," Sam shook his head. "Arkady and I have never really gotten along."

"I just wanted to thank you…for always being there for Grisha when he needed someone. It does my heart good to know that you were there for him when I could not be."

"I'm his friend, not his father," Sam said. "Now that he's found you…you'd better not hurt him. He needs you, even if he thinks he doesn't."

"But he does not forgive me," Garrison said.

"No, he doesn't," Sam agreed. "But that doesn't give you the right to turn your back on him again. You made your choices and now there may be consequences. He might never forgive you, but you're his father. You need to face up to what you did…step up and be his father, be Alex's father." He shrugged. "I don't know…maybe it's too late… but then again, maybe you will finally have the family you gave up on long ago."

Garrison nodded, his eyes on Callen. "I…I will try, Sam."

"Don't try, Garrison," Sam said, protective of his friend, not wanting to see him hurt anymore. "Just do it."

Garrison nodded again and walked off seeking the company of his daughter. A few minutes later, Callen came over to Sam.

"Everything good with you and baby girl?" Sam asked, smiling at Callen.

"Yeah, we're good," Callen said, giving Sam a curious look. "So…what was that cozy little chat you and Garrison were having?"

Sam shrugged. "Nothing important, G."

Callen stared at Sam, knowing there was more, but deciding not to press it. Just then, Michelle came into the room and announced that dessert was ready for whoever wanted it and everyone once again traipsed off to the dining room.

xxxxx

"Thanks guys," Callen said as Sam and Michelle walked their guests to the door. "I appreciate you having us. Everything was great."

"Bye, Uncle Callen," Aiden said, shaking Callen's hand.

"It was good to see you, Aiden," Callen said, smiling at the boy. "Keep those grades up."

"I will."

"Bye Uncle Callen," Kamran threw her arms around him and Callen hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye, Kam. I'll see you soon."

"Rams are on at 1 on Sunday, G," Sam said. "You want to come over before I drive Aiden back to school?"

"Sure," Callen nodded. "That sounds good."

"You can bring Garrison if you want," Sam said, lowering his voice. "Or not…up to you."

Callen glanced at his father who was speaking with Michelle. "I don't know…I'll see how it goes."

Sam nodded. "Whatever you want, G. I'll see you, Sunday."

"I'll see you, Sam."

Sam put his arm around his wife as they stood at the door, watching as their guests walked over to their cars. "You think he's going to be okay?" Michelle asked softly, tilting her head to look up at Sam.

"I don't know…I think so," Sam said. "Hopefully, Garrison is truly ready to try to make things right."

"Well…at least he has you," Michelle said.

"He has all of us," Sam said. "We're his family…"

"We are his family," Michelle nodded in agreement, smiling as they turned around and went back inside their home.


End file.
